Words That Meants!
by Kahhh
Summary: Lucy, com o coração partido, derramava seu pranto permitindo que a dor em seu coração se esvaísse. Natsu sentiu-se culpado por tudo aquilo estar acontecendo por não revelar a verdade. Happy estava disposto a fazer o possível para vê-los felizes. Será que ambos conseguirão se entender com a ajuda do Excced.


**SINOPSE: **Lucy, com o coração partido, derramava seu pranto permitindo que a dor em seu coração se esvaísse. Natsu sentiu-se culpado por tudo aquilo estar acontecendo por não revelar a verdade. Happy estava disposto a fazer o possível para vê-los felizes. Será que ambos conseguirão se entender com a ajuda do Excced.

**DISCLAIMER: **Esses personagens pertencem a Hiro Mashima_._.

**N/A:**Como estou feliz em ter conseguido escrever sobre esse casal tão fofo, então se estiver ruim peço que me desculpem, é a primeira vez que escrevo sobre eles.  
**ATENÇÃO:** essa história é tipo uma continuação do episódio 50, para quem assistiu, vai se lembrar que Lucy fica fantasiando uma possível declaração de Natsu, então resolvi escrever algo baseado nesse episódio.  
Espero que gostem.  
BOA LEITURA!

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction na conta conhecida como Kahhh

FANFIC DE NOSSA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME**.**

* * *

***WORDS THAT MEANTS!***

* * *

Decepção. Apenas isso, nada mais! Aquilo causava uma dor insuportável dentro do peito, fazendo-a caminhar por ai sem rumo.

Lucy não estava bem naquele momento, odiava se sentir assim tão vulnerável quando o assunto era romance, paixão, amor. Ela nunca soube o significado dessas palavras, afinal, apesar de ser uma garota linda e deslumbrante, jamais se relacionou com alguém, muito menos se apaixonou. Aquela sensação gostosa de estar olhando para a pessoa que ama, ansiosa por ouvir sua voz, contemplar seu sorriso, admirar sua face perfeita e perder-se nos olhos brilhantes, ela queria muito passar por tudo isso, ao contrário de agora. Lágrimas querendo brotar de seus olhos, coração batendo descompassado, angústia sufocante, aquilo era um incomodo.

- Hey, Lucy! Você está muito bonita hoje... – "_Do que adianta estar bonita se isso não valeu em nada_", pensou ela com uma expressão triste - Cuidado para não cair!

A loira apenas acenou com a mão com um sorriso forçado nos lábios, aqueles rapazes sempre diziam essas palavras a ela quando caminhava a beira daquele rio. Parou, observando o barco navegar naquelas águas calmas e sumir aos poucos na penumbra. Suspirou um ar fino e olhou para o céu, a Lua apresentava um espetáculo único, acompanhado de pequenas estrelas que embalavam naquele mesmo ritmo magnifico, ambos demonstravam brilho e plenitude, cada um com sua própria beleza. Queria ser como elas: mesmo estando uma longe das outras, mantinham aquela magnitude esplêndida, sem se preocupar com o presente e até mesmo o futuro. Seria egoísmo esse tipo de pensamento?

Continuou sua caminhada, já estava quase chegando a sua casa, tinha que entrar cautelosamente para não acordar a síndica, seu aluguel estava atrasado e isso, com certeza, geraria gritos e berros naquela noite enigmática.

Ao chegar à porta do aposento, tirou a sandália e caminhou pela ponta dos pés abrindo a porta bem devagar e fechando logo em seguida. Pulou sobre o colchão macio de sua cama assim que adentrou seu quarto, não suportou a dor e lágrimas surgiram de seus olhos agarrando-se ao travesseiro, desapontada com tudo o que acontecera.

"_Hey! Estão sabendo que Natsu gosta de uma garota, hoje ele ficou falando dela o dia inteiro"_

Todos estavam surpresos com essa hipótese: Natsu estar realmente apaixonado por alguém. Mero engano.

"_Lucy chama a Virgo, preciso dela para cavar um buraco, ouvi boatos que há um tesouro aqui." _

Esse tesouro que Natsu tanto queria era apenas fotos vergonhosas e comprometedoras de alguns membros da Guilda, ia utilizar apenas para zua com a cara deles, principalmente Gray, além de ser um grande companheiro era também seu mais leal rival nas brigas que aconteciam na Guilda. Era uma atitude típica do rosado. _"Natsu idiota!"_ pensava enquanto enxugava as lágrimas que não paravam de descer, borrando seus olhos por causa do rímel.

Sentiu-se uma tonta por ter se iludido daquela maneira, achando que alguém revelaria seus sentimentos para ela. Aquilo ficou em seus pensamentos o dia inteiro atormentando-a, ansiando por aquele momento. Socou-se mentalmente por ter sido tão ingênua.

Levantou-se da cama sentindo-se mais aliviada por ter expulsado um pouco aquela tormenta no coração, caminhava a passos suaves e preguiçosos até a escrivaninha. Olhou-se no espelho: seu rosto estava horrível, olhos vermelhos e borrados, cabelos bagunçados. Fez uma careta de desgosto com a sua própria imagem.

Segurou o laço que prendia seus cabelos e puxou, fazendo com que os fios loiros pendessem sobre seus ombros, havia se arrumado toda achando que Natsu iria se declarar. Só de lembrar aquela dor angustiante voltava a reinar em seu peito, deixando as lágrimas rolarem novamente. Onde estavam aqueles sentimentos de felicidade que todos dizem ter quando estão apaixonados? Os sorrisos alegres...

Por não suportar mais aqueles pensamentos que ecoavam, decidiu tomar um banho pra relaxar o corpo e mente cansada. Começou a desamarrar a fita branca que envolvia o vestido, único que realçava sua silhueta, a cor preta sempre lhe caiu bem, por isso escolheu aquela roupa para se encontrar com Natsu. _"Um desperdício",_ pensou.

Entrou na banheira, a água quente invadia os poros de sua pele transmitindo uma sensação de paz, o perfume suave dos sais de banho preferidos invadia o banheiro, relaxando a mente quando o aroma adocicado penetrava suas narinas. Ela queria apenas tentar esquecer o que houve, pelo menos por um momento.

* * *

Natsu ainda permanecia sentado embaixo daquela árvore, uma singela cerejeira. Segurava a pá por entre os dedos e apertava o cabo com desdém, o sopro suave do vento passava pelos fios rosados deixando nítido o olhar distante e a face deprimida.

Deitou sobre o gramado e suspirou, observando as folhas verdes da cerejeira balançarem suavemente, deixando visíveis alguns brotos da flor que logo se abriria. Passou a mão sobre a bochecha onde acabara de receber um soco de Lucy, massageava a pele na intenção de amenizar a dor latente que queimava.

- Natsu, por que não disse a verdade? – Happy perguntou preocupado com o amigo, era muito raro vê-lo com aquela expressão, já que Natsu vivia causando problemas e sempre mantinha um sorriso alegre nos lábios.

- Não consegui, Happy – Respondeu com a voz calma num tom baixo.

- A desculpa que você encontrou para Lucy vir até aqui foi boba, Natsu.

Happy gostaria muito que o amigo revelasse seus verdadeiros sentimentos pela maga estelar, era o que Natsu pretendia naquele momento, estava disposto a se declarar para Lucy, mas não imaginava que a presença dela ia deixá-lo tão nervoso ao ponto de causar todo aquele alvoroço.

Lucy ficou enfurecida quando Natsu falou que queria sua presença no local apenas para que invocasse Virgo, mas na verdade foi somente uma desculpa esfarrapada para fugir de seus sentimentos.

- Será que ela ainda está brava?

Após a pergunta, Natsu olhou para o amigo que apenas meneou a cabeça em sinal positivo. Suspirou culpando-se pelo acontecido, se tivesse dito a verdade não estaria com problemas agora.

- Natsu, por sua culpa não vamos mais poder comer e dormir na casa da Lucy! Aye! – Happy falou com entusiasmo e encarando Natsu que sequer sorriu, queria quebrar aquele clima tenso com sua voz alegre, mas pelo jeito não surtiu efeito – Natsu! Natsu!...– Chacoalhava o colega deprimido que olhou para ele totalmente sem motivação – Quando Lucy nos vir deitado na cama dela, vai levar um tremendo susto, isso é divertido né! - Tentou mais uma vez animar o companheiro, sem êxito.

- Happy, quero ficar sozinho – O Excced ficou surpreso com aquelas palavras, nunca tinha visto Natsu daquele jeito. Ele amava Lucy tanto assim? Por compreender sua atitude atípica, apenas meneou a cabeça e deu as costas para Natsu. Não queria mais vê-lo assim, tinha que ajudá-lo de alguma forma. Queria ver o amigo feliz e sorridente de novo, como sempre fora. Suspirou antes de dar o primeiro passo para sair de perto de Natsu.

* * *

Lucy, após o término do banho, sentiu-se restaurada. Enxugou-se e vestiu uma camisola quase que transparente. Deitou na cama e olhava atenta para o teto sem um pingo de sono. Aquelas manchinhas nítidas na tinta branca eram melhores do que ficar pensando em Natsu, murmurou palavrões só de imaginar seus olhos roxos por causa das olheiras que apareceriam na manhã seguinte por culpa de sua insônia.

Ouviu um barulho discreto vindo da janela. Levantou-se e vestiu um roupão, caminhou até a mesma e segurou no fecho, abrindo-a.

- Happy! – Falou surpresa após deparar-se com o Excced, esticou-se olhando para baixo, procurava de um lado para o outro com a cabeça para fora da janela.

- Ele não veio, Lucy - Happy concluiu assim que percebeu quem era a pessoa que a maga procurava. Lucy ficou totalmente vermelha com a sua reação inusitada, ela sorriu para Happy totalmente envergonhada. Afastou o corpo ficando no canto da parede para que Happy passasse e adentrasse o quarto.

- Ajuda Natsu, Lucy – Pediu, segurando de leve o braço da jovem maga.

- Happy... É que... Não posso invocar a Virgo por que...

- Aquela história sobre o tesouro era mentira, Lucy!

- Mas Happy...

- Não era aquilo que Natsu queria te dizer!

A maga estelar sentiu as maças rosadas quentes, estava mais vermelha que um pimentão.

Happy apertava a pele do braço de Lucy deixando visível a marca de seus dedinhos delicados, ela notou pequenas gotículas de lágrimas brotarem nos olhos do felino.

- Happy, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou após ver a expressão incomum do Excced, que agora chorava na frente da amiga, alguma coisa estava preocupando-o.

- Vai falar com ele, Lucy. Não quero mais ver Natsu triste, é muito ruim.

Lucy não sabia o que dizer naquele momento, Happy estava diferente perante seus olhos, além de ser uma gracinha quando chorava. Sentiu pena do amigo felino e aproximou-se de Happy, de alguma forma, graças a ele, sentiu o coração se acalentar um pouco.

Esticou o braço e pousou a mão no topo da cabeça de Happy, acariciando devagar.

- Não chore, Happy... – Lucy tentava acalmar o companheiro – Se Natsu tem mesmo algo a me dizer, eu gostaria muito de saber o que é.

Happy olhou para Lucy que continha um sorriso nos lábios, isso o animou. Segurou na mão da amiga e puxou na intenção de sair do quarto.

- Venha comigo - Os olhos de Lucy se arregalaram de medo assim que Happy agarrou no tecido de seu roupão pondo-se a voar, passando sorrateiro pela janela. Happy estava apressado, temendo que Natsu não estivesse mais no local, afinal foi a única maneira que encontrou pra animar o amigo.

* * *

Aquela noite estava sendo umas das piores em toda sua vida, aqueles sentimentos angustiosos estavam deixando Natsu pior.

Havia mentido para Lucy e agora estava preocupado com Happy. Desde quando agira tão rudemente, pedindo para que o amigo saísse de perto dele. Aquela pessoa que permanecia ali, deitada debaixo daquela cerejeira não era o Natsu que todos conhecem, incômodo isso.

- Natsu!...

Após o rosado reconhecer o timbre daquela voz, olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém, quando ergueu a cabeça para cima, seus olhos se arregalaram. Happy estava junto de Lucy, voando sobre aquele céu estrelado.

Levantou-se observando os dois pousarem no solo quente, Happy apenas sorriu e se afastou dos dois, eles tinham muito que conversar para resolver esse problema. Claro, ele estava apenas fingindo que ia embora, porque se escondeu rapidamente atrás de um arbusto, assistindo de camarote tudo o que se passava.

Lucy aproximou-se de Natsu. Ela sorriu, discreta, com a expressão dele, que olhava apenas para baixo.

- Natsu, Happy me contou...

- Não queria e nunca precisei da Virgo – Natsu começou a contar a verdade, interrompendo Lucy que apenas escutava o que ele tinha a dizer.

Natsu respirou fundo para obter coragem, essa era a última oportunidade para dizer a ela o que sentia.

- Lucy... Eu... – Suas bochechas ficaram coradas e as palavras ficaram presas na garganta, como estava difícil dizer apenas "eu te amo".

Lucy observava a expressão envergonhada dele e sorriu. Aproximou-se mais já adivinhando as últimas palavras que sairiam por sua boca. Parecia que, no momento, essas palavras não eram necessárias, apenas seus sentimentos eram importantes.

Quebrando a pequena distância que havia entre eles, Lucy segurou Natsu pelo queixo erguendo sua cabeça de leve para que fitasse seus olhos.

Os dois se olhavam com ternura. A mão de Lucy subiu até a bochecha. Natsu, de um jeito tímido, pôs a mão na cintura fina e delicada e uma palavra que saiu dos lábios o fez ter arrepios na espinha:

- Eu também te amo – Lucy sorriu aproximando mais o corpo fazendo com que colasse com o de Natsu, seus rostos estavam tão próximos que os narizes chegaram a se tocar.

Lucy tinha certeza que Natsu a amava, ele só estava tendo dificuldades em revelar, por isso decidiu correspondê-lo sem ao menos dizê-la claramente.

O corpo dele era tão quente, assim como as chamas que brotavam no fundo dos seus olhos.

Lucy fechou os olhos quando o viu se aproximar quebrando um minúsculo espaço, aquele ia ser seu primeiro beijo. Natsu era seu primeiro amor. Agora sim ela estava sentindo tudo aquilo que sempre sonhou em sentir. Deixou escapar um sorriso que foi desfeito assim que lábios quentes tocaram os seus, surgindo um beijo delicado e caloroso.

Ao longe, Happy observava tudo se sentindo feliz por finalmente terem se entendido _"Eles se gooossstttaaaammmmm",_ pensou sorridente, vendo os beijos e abraços, mesmo distante, do casal apaixonado.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

Prontinho! Agora que tal uma review, isso ajuda muito na hora de escrever.  
Se você curte o casal Zoro/Robin em breve vai ser postada uma oneshot desse casal. Aguardem!  
Kissuss!


End file.
